The future of the Madjei's children
by brandibishop
Summary: This story is 5 years after the ending of Egyptian love. If you have not read it yet, please do so. Ardeth and Sasha have been trying to have a child. This is their adventure of raising the child


The future of the Mad-jai's children

For 5 years Ardeth and Sasha have been happy. Ardeth was the high Chieftain of all the Mad-jai tribes, Sasha was a librarian at the Cairo university, she loved it. After a long work day Sasha walked into her and Ardeth's home with a small yawn. Lately she has been getting so mach more tired and more dizzy as each day passes. She didn't understand why this was happening to her. Sasha looks around the small living area trying to locate Ardeth. "I guess he hasn't gotten home yet. So I have time to take a pregnancy test before he gets here." Setting down her bag, Sasha pulls out the box of her bag and headed to the bathroom. After taking the test, Sasha left the test on the sink counter to start making the evening meal for Ardeth and herself. As she was finishing cooking the meal Ardeth walks in to see his wife in the middle making the evening meal. Smiling at himself, he walks up behind her and plants a kiss on her cheek like he would do every time he sees Sasha cooking.

"Eeep! Ardeth, don't do that again!" Sasha lightly scolds her husband of 5 years. "Any way I am going to go wash my hands and when I get back in here, you must wash up." Taking a deep breath Sasha washed her hand before looking at the pregnancy test. But once she did, Sasha had to restrain herself from squealing and fainting at the sight of the test said that she is pregnant with Ardeth's child. Smiling, Sasha placed the test in front of the mirror for Ardeth to find when he washes up. "Sorry that took so long. I lost track of time for a moment." Sasha spoke to her husband. "It is alright my love. I will wash up now." Kissing her cheek again, Ardeth went to wash his own hands. As Ardeth washed his hands he noticed a small thing pin like test right behind the tap. "Hmm. What is this? A pregnancy test, it seems. Hm. Oh." Walking out of the bathroom with the test in his hands, Ardeth walked into the dinning area. "Sasha do you know what I am holding in my hand my love?" Looking up Sasha nodded, "A pregnancy test? I took it a bit ago. I kept feeling dizzy and sleepy lately. I wanted to find out why. That was the first thing that popped in my head. That or go to the doctor." Looking down Sasha didn't know what Ardeth would do or how he would react. Small tears started to roll down her cheeks. Quickly Ardeth crossed the room and lifted Sasha's head by her chin, "I am not angry with you. I. I was just surprised that is all. We are having a child together, you and I."

After finishing their meal, Ardeth and Sasha went to their room. Sitting down carefully Sasha looks at Ardeth's back and pondered 'how did I get such a gentle male like Ardeth.' Spacing out for a few more moments, Sasha felt Ardeth plant a simple kiss on her cheek. "Oh? I guess I spaced out. I personally hope that this little one will be happy, healthy, and grow up strong just like his or her father." Smiling at Ardeth, Sasha yawned once more. "You will worry, I know you will. I do hope so as well." Looking at him, Sasha thought to herself, 'He will so gentle with the child, I know he will, he is already so gentle with me. I wonder what will happen when this child is born, and how I will be able to raise this child when working. Ardeth is the Chieftain after all, how will the others think when they hear about the child...' Something pulling Sasha out of her thoughts, Ardeth has starting to kissing her from her forehead to her cheek then down to her belly, where his lip rested for a moment before saying,"don't you worry child, you are and will be protected until your of age to take care of yourself and once at that age I will start teaching you how to defend yourself, and your mother will teach you how to read and write. All you have to do right now is grow big and strong, and as well be good to your mother." Giggling, Sasha could not help but smile at his antics. Ardeth looks up at his giggling wife and shakes his head at her.

The next morning, Sasha was already up and making the morning meal for both of them. Standing in the kitchen Sasha knew someone was watching her from the open door way. Turning around she saw Ardeth leaning against the door frame smiling like a idiot. "What are you looking at with that smile Huh? You look like an idiot doing that." Ardeth continued to smile like an idiot while saying, "But I am your idiot, that you're in love with." They both laugh before Ardeth sat down at the table so Sasha finished the morning meal. "Did you wash up? If you didn't, go do that now and I will set the table. Got it?" Rolling his eyes Ardeth did what he was told to do without hesitation.

While Ardeth washed up, Sasha set the table, washed her own hands.Thinking to herself, Sasha failed to notice her husband come back into the room. "It seems like my dear lovely wife _is_ zoned out. Are you alright my love?" Sasha jumped at the sudden teasing from Ardeth, placing her hand on her heart. "Don't do that to me. I am the one carrying your child remember?" Crossing the room in a few steps, Ardeth gave Sasha a gentle kiss on the forehead. "I know your carrying my child. How can I forget?' With that both husband and wife sat at the table to eat. Both eat quietly until finished the meal.

Once the evening meal was over, both Sasha and Ardeth went into the living area to rest up before heading to the main area of the encampment. " Sasha do you wish to tell the tribesmen that you and I are having a child?"


End file.
